


After hours.

by Renezinha



Series: Relapse verse. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, Illustrated, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Love rare pairings, M/M, Rare Pairing, Riding, Secret Relationship, Teasing, prompt, yis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Filled a kinky prompt using the pairing Nick and Jimmy Novak.<br/>Prompt was: <i>Sex while one is naked and the other is still clothed</i>.</p>
  <p>For my friend <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi">Mashuradi</a></b>.</p>
  <p>Hope you like! <3</p>
</div><br/><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Now with art. Made by me.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	After hours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



“Thanks for letting me use your shower.” A wet, tousled Jimmy said, as he walked out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom, wrapping a white towel around his waist. “I would have gone straight home, but...”

“But you wanted to see me.” Nick smirked, putting away the book he was reading, to glance over to his lover. “That's why there was ketchup all over your shirt. You did it on purpose, didn't you?” The blond teased, getting up from the bed. “You know...we're not teens anymore, you don't have to make up excuses to come see me.”

Laughing awkwardly, Jimmy's hands absently clenched into fists in the hem of the towel. “No, of course not...” Clearing his throat, Jimmy looked everywhere but at Nick. “That would be dumb.” And he felt dumb because that's what just happened. For some strange reason, he can't just tell Nick he misses him and wants to see him. Last time he wanted to be with his lover, he bought two six packs, for a total of twelve beers, and informed Nick that he would be coming over because there was a game on tv. A baseball game. A sport they don't even follow.

“Right.” Grinning, Nick approached Jimmy and slid both hands around his waist. “I know i'm emotionally fucked up, but you...? You take the cup, Jimbo.”

And before Jimmy could protest, Nick was bringing a hand up to cup his cheek and leaning in to press his lips against his.

Nick wanted to laugh at how easily and eagerly Jimmy opened up for him, tongue coming out to meet his as they initiated a battle for dominance. A battle his little sheep's always more than happy to lose.

“What will you tell Amelia when you go back home in the morning, huh?” The blond teased, nibbling on his lover's lips, the hand cupping his cheek going up to grab a fistful of damp dark hair, gently yanking his head back so their eyes could meet for a brief moment.

Oh, but the lust in those blues...

Nick's pretty sure his eyes look the same.

“I-i'm not going home in the morning.” Said Jimmy, voice shaking. “I'll go home after dinner, i'll...i'll just tell her you invited me to eat burgers.”

“Hmm...” Nick narrowed his eyes, a wicked glint of amusement dancing in his eyes. “That so?”

Swallowing, Jimmy nodded frantically.

“I don't have burgers though.” Nick chuckled, lowering his hands to the other man's rear, pushing their groins together. “I might have something else...something for you to suck on.”

“Nick.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, his own hands gripping Nick's biceps.” That's uncalled for. Do you really have to say...those things...like that?”

“What, you're going to say you don't like it when i talk dirty to you? Remember when i made you come on my words alone, huh, do you fucking remember that, Jimmy?”

He does! That phone call had been the best non-physical sex Jimmy ever had. Of course he never told Nick that, the man's ego is already big as it is, no need to feed the beast.

“The look in your eyes tells me you do.” Nick smirked, hooking his fingertips on the towel around his lover's waist. “And you're not..going home after dinner.”

“Nick.” Jimmy whined. “I can't stay with you every single night, Amelia will start thinking something's amiss.”

“I bet she already does.” The blond removed the towel, unwrapping Jimmy like he's the best candy in the world, and let it unceremoniously drop onto the floor. 

“Don't say that. She...she can't know.” Jimmy's eyes might have widened a little at the thought of Amelia knowing about his affair. No, she could never know. 

The chilly breeze coming from the slightly ajar window in the room hit Jimmy and he shivered a little. He hadn't even dried his body yet...and stupid Nick had tossed his towel away, it seems. Funny how he didn't register he was naked right away.

Too busy freaking out about the possibily of Amelia finding out about the whole thing.

“You're thinking too hard, little sheep.”

Jimmy blinked, blue eyes searching icy blue. “Huh?”

“Exactly.”

Nick covered Jimmy's mouth with his own, the kiss becoming more aggressive, more demanding, a little rougher, as he firmly gripped his lover's buttocks and started grinding his clothed erection against Jimmy's bare one, eliciting the cutest moans from his lips.

“Wait...take them off.” Jimmy groaned, lowering a hand to the other man's belt. Which was swiftly swatted away. “Hey...!”

“I think i will keep them on, thank you very much, as well as the rest of my clothes.” Nick smiled, licking a stripe along Jimmy's jaw.

“But...that is not fair, i-i want to touch you too.” Jimmy admitted, a pretty pink coloring his features.

“Tonight's about you, not me, so let me please you.”

Oh.

In that case...

“And you're not going home after dinner.”

But before Jimmy could protest, Nick was skinking to his knees and putting his hard cock in his mouth.

Ok then!  
Ok, Jimmy will stay. 

Because he wants to stay, not because Nick's sinful tongue is currently swirling along his weeping tip or anything...nah.

Nick sucked his lover the way he knew it would drive him crazy. The way it would drive both of them crazy, and whenever he felt Jim's cock throbbing against his tongue, he'd stop and mouth along his heavy balls, a finger going up his crack to tease at the man's puckered hole.

“Oh God, N-Nick, i...i'm going to-”

“No, you're not.” Nick grinned, looking up at him, inserting just the tip of his index finger into his lover's tight entrance. “Not until i say so.”

Jimmy released a breathless laughter, placing both hands on his lover's shoulders, afraid his legs would give out at some point. “I thought...this night was about me.”

“It is.” Nick said, pulling his finger out of him and later standing on his feet until they were eye level once again. “I want to make you feel good, baby, want to lift the stress off your shoulders...and that won't work if the fun's over even before it starts, don't you agree, hmm?”

“I...i suppose.”

Smiling, Nick put his lips on his for a soft, gentle kiss.

“I just...this would be a lot better if you were naked too.” Jimmy frowned, pouting, and all Nick wanted was to kiss and bite that cute pout away.

“Shh.” Nick silenced him with another kiss and started to back him towards the bed. “Keep talking, keep bitching, and i might end up punishing you instead.” He promised, shoving Jimmy on the chest, an evilish smirk curling his lips as he watched his lover fall on his back on the bed. 

“M'not afraid of being punished.” Jimmy stubbornly mumbled as he propped himself on an elbow.

“What was that??” Nick crawled on top of Jimmy, pressing a hand against his chest, forcing him to lie back, fingers splaying until they brushed Jimmy's very sensitive nipples. “Thought i...heard something.” The blond smirked, sliding one leg between Jimmy's, spreading them apart with his knee.

“I...i didn't hear anything. Must have been your imagination.” Said Jimmy, feigning innocence, heart rate increasing at the possiblity of being punished. Not that Nick's too rough or anything and he always allows him to come in the end, but he was simply too damn horny to wait that long. 

Because Nick likes to take his time.

Especially when he's punishing him.

Then again, he is still clothed and he is still taking his sweet time to move things along..

“I'll just pretend i didn't hear anything...because my little sheep would know better than to tease his wolf at a moment like this, am i right?”  
  
“Yeah...whatever.” Jimmy snorted.

“Come again??”

“Uh, yes...i wouldn't be that reckless. T-that's what i was trying to say.” Sassy Jim.

Nick shook his head in amusement and started thrusting his knee against Jimmy's cock. “Good. I like it when you're obedient.”

Jimmy moaned, fists clenching the sheets, while his lover's clothed knee kept rubbing against his painfull hard member. It wasn't a very pleasant sensation because Nick's jean's were old and the friction caused by the worn out fabric against his sensitive flesh kind of hurt sometimes. Jimmy wasn't less aroused because of that, though. “More.”

“What are you asking for, James?” Nick asked, slightly dipping his knee on the mattress so he could reach that sensitive spot right behind his lover's ball, knowing it would have him writhing in no time. “I might give you what you want if you use your words.”

“Nghh...yes, oh fu-!”

Nick chuckled. “Now, if you could be more clear...”

Jimmy wanted to strangle him!

“FuckMeThisIstantOrIWillKickYourAss!”

“What..i...i don't think i got that.” Nick's confusion was legit though. How funny is that?

“...i hate you.”

Jimmy couldn't wait anymore and if Nick wants to punish him later, well so be it!

Taking the chance Nick seemed distracted there for a moment, Jimmy quickly sat up and pushed the blond down to the bed so he could crawl on top of him. “I'm going to fuck myself on your cock, you infuriating bastard.”

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28gqjyt)  


Nick didn't even protest, he just laughed. When was the last time he worked up his little sheep like that? He'd let his lover take what he wants, just because he's too damn cute when he's that impatient. Jimmy's his weakness, whether he likes it or not.

So the sheep did take charge but he didn't dare to undress the wolf. 

Since...that'd been a thing since the beginning.

And even if he complained about it, he can actually see the appeal. Or so he thinks. Blood has rushed to more interesting parts of his body and he's probably high on endorphines or whatever.

Jimmy freed his lover's cock and after fingering himself properly, putting on a show for his stubborn lover in the meanwhile, he finally got in position and lined up Nick's cock with his entrance.

Inch by inch he went and Nick thought he was going to come to the sight of Jimmy skinking himself onto his cock alone. Taking a look at his face, Nick saw the pain wash away from his features when he finally bottomed out, his ass coming flush with his thighs.

Fuck, he was so tight. Always so tight for him.

Growling, Nick moved both hands up to grip and squeeze Jimmy's ass, encouraging him to grind faster when he first felt his hips moving, probably still trying to adjust to the size of the cock inside him.

“Like that, do you?” Nick started, spreading Jimmy's cheeks, experimentally thrusting his hips upwards to test his lover's limits. “Like having a big, fat cock inside you?”

“Nick...”

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Shut up.”

And that's when Jimmy pinned Nick's hands above his bed and started fucking himself on his lover's cock in earnest, like his damn life depended on it! All Nick could do was lie there and allow his lover to take whatever he wants, whatever he needs.

 

Fuck, but he'll enjoy punishing the crap out of his rebel little sheep, won't he?


End file.
